Iridescent Wink
|image = File:Maboroshi01.jpg |Row 1 title = Japanese title |Row 1 info = まぼろしウインク |Row 2 title = Romaji title |Row 2 info = Maboroshi Wink |Row 3 title = Song type |Row 3 info = Opening theme |Row 4 title = Sung by |Row 4 info = AOP }} is the fourth opening of Osomatsu-san sung by Japanese Idol group, AOP. It debuted with Episode 39, replacing Bring You As Close As Possible. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 僕に　ウインク(WIN)　ウインク(WIN) 投げたよね　ウインク(WIN WIN) これから始まる一切皆空(いっさいかいくう) All right　おそまつさんです 釣り堀行ったら人魚が釣れた　(マーメイド) 空に石投げて隕石落ちてきた　(メテオ) 太陽寝坊したから　早めに月が出たよ 地球も逆回転して　毎日サプライズ 僕に ウインク(WIN)ウインク(WIN) 投げたよね　ウインク(WIN WIN) 絶対　今回　夢じゃないよ　(リアル) ウインク(SHAKE)　ウインク(SHAKE) くれたよね　ウインク(シェー　シェー) 希望のシャボンが宙を舞う ウインク(YOU)　ウインク(ME) 投げたよね　ウインク(YOU &　ME) 12の瞳でミラクルなんです まぼろしウインク　(まばたきトリック) まぼろしウインク　(結局ドリームじゃない) That’s right　まぼろしウインク　じゃない 卵を割ったら小判が出てきた(トレジャー) 終電乗ったらエジプト着いちゃった(ミステリアース) 春夏秋の後には　もう一度夏が来たり 神様負けず嫌いで　ドッキリ仕掛けてる 僕が プリンス(WIN)　プリンス(WIN) なれたよねプリンス(WIN WIN) ほっぺをつねって夢じゃないよ(リアル) プリンス(SHAKE)　プリンス(SHAKE) なれたよねプリンス(シェー　シェー) 一切衆生(いっさいしゅじょう)で繋がるの プリンス(YOU)　プリンス(ME) なれたよねプリンス(YOU &　ME) 6色の虹がかかっているんです まぼろしプリンス(まさかのマジック) まぼろしプリンス(結局トリップじゃない) All right　カラフルなんです もういいかい？　まだだよ もういいかい？　もうちょい もういいかい？　どうでもいい 僕に ウインク(WIN)　ウインク(WIN) 投げたよね　ウインク(WIN WIN) 夢のようだけども夢じゃない(リアル) ウインク(SHAKE)　ウインク(SHAKE) くれたよね　ウインク(シェー　シェー) 未来のシャボンが宙を舞う ウインク(YOU)　ウインク(ME) 投げたよね　ウインク(YOU &　ME) 揃いのハートでミラクルなんです まぼろしウインク　(まばたきトリック) まぼろしウインク　(まさかのマジック) まぼろしウインク　(毎日がステキ) まぼろしウインク　(結局ドリームじゃない) All right　おそまつさんです |-|Romanized= Boku ni UINKU (WIN) UINKU (WIN) Nageta yo ne UINKU (WIN WIN) Kore kara hajimaru issai kaikuu All right o-somatsu-san desu Tsuribori ittara ningyo ga tsureta (MAAMEIDO) Sora ni ishinagete inseki ochite kita (METEO) Taiyou nebou shita kara hayame ni tsuki ga deta yo Chikyuu mo gyaku kaiten shite mainichi SAPURAIZU Boku ni UINKU (WIN) UINKU (WIN) Nageta yo ne UINKU (WIN WIN) Zettai konkai yume ja nai yo (RIARU) UINKU (SHAKE) UINKU (SHAKE) Kureta yo ne UINKU (SHE~ SHE~) Kibou no SHABON ga chuu wo mau UINKU (YOU) UINKU (ME) Nageta yo ne UINKU (YOU & ME) Juuni no hitomi de MIRAKURU nan desu Maboroshi UINKU (mabataki TORIKKU) Maboroshi UINKU (kekkyoku DORIIMU ja nai) That's right maboroshi UINKU ja nai Tamago wo wattara koban ga dete kita (TOREJAA) Shuuden nottara EJIPUTO tsuichatta (MISUTERIAASU) Haru natsu aki no ato ni wa mou ichido natsu ga kitari Kami-sama makezu kirai de DOKKIRI shikaketeru Boku ga PURINSU (WIN) PURINSU (WIN) Nareta yo ne PURINSU (WIN WIN) HOPPE wo tsunette yume ja nai yo (RIARU) PURINSU (SHAKE) PURINSU (SHAKE) Nareta yo ne PURINSU (SHE~ SHE~) Issai shujou de tsunagaru no PURINSU (YOU) PURINSU (ME) Nareta yo ne PURINSU (YOU & ME) Roku-shoku no niji ga kakatte iru'n desu Maboroshi PURINSU (masaka no MAJIKKU) Maboroshi PURINSU (kekkyoku TORIPPU ja nai) All right KARAFURU nan desu Mou iikai? Mada da yo Mou iikai? Mou choi Mou iikai? Dou demo ii Boku ni UINKU (WIN) UINKU (WIN) Nageta yo ne UINKU (WIN WIN) Yume no you dakedo mo yume ja nai (RIARU) UINKU (SHAKE) UINKU (SHAKE) Kureta yo ne UINKU (SHE~ SHE~) Mirai no SHABON ga chuu wo mau UINKU (YOU) UINKU (ME) Nageta yo ne UINKU (YOU & ME) Soroi no HAATO de MIRAKURU nan desu Maboroshi UINKU (mabataki TORIKKU) Maboroshi UINKU (masaka no MAJIKKU) Maboroshi UINKU (mainichi ga suteki) Maboroshi UINKU (kekkyoku DORIIMU ja nai) All right o-somatsu-san desu |-| English= Giving me a Wink (WIN), Wink (WIN) You tossed a Wink my way. (WIN WIN) From here on out, all things are vain. That's right, it's not a mirage wink! When I went to fishing pond, I caught a mermaid! (Mermaid!) When I threw a rock into a sky, a meteor came down! (Meteor!) The sun overslept, so the moon came out early! The Earth's spinning in the opposition direction, so every day is a surprise! Giving me a Wink (WIN), Wink (WIN) You tossed a Wink my way. (WIN WIN) This time it's surely not a dream! (Reality) Wink (WIN), wink (WIN), You gave me a wink! (Sheeh sheeh) Bubbles of hope dance through the air. WINK (WIN), wink (ME), You tossed a wink my way. (YOU&ME) These twelve eyes are a miracle! Giving me a Wink (WIN), Wink (WIN) A Mirage wink! (A dream gone with a blink) A Mirage wink! (It wasn't a dream after all) All right, Osomatsu-san! Video ⋆ Osomatsu-san - Opening 4 Sub-Español ⋆|Iridescent Wink - Osomatsu-san Opening 4. Coming soon... Category:Songs Category:Article stubs Category:Opening themes